<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>He should have known by Wait_their_in_Love</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29294037">He should have known</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wait_their_in_Love/pseuds/Wait_their_in_Love'>Wait_their_in_Love</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bird/Human Hybrids, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, L'Manberg War of Independence on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, One Shot, Wilbur Soot-centric, Wingfic, Younger Sibling Toby Smith | Tubbo, Younger Sibling TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), please their just kids</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:28:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,836</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29294037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wait_their_in_Love/pseuds/Wait_their_in_Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Haha remember when L'manberg was still... yeah. there. That one time tommy got shot on the prime path during the first war but wings n shit.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Floris | Fundy &amp; Niki | Nihachu, Niki | Nihachu &amp; Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; Wilbur Soot, Tommyinnit &amp; Tubbo, Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>He should have known</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He should have known this was a horrible idea.</p>
<p>He should have known the second he brought Tommy with when he went to talk to Dream that things were gonna go poorly. Why wouldn't they?</p>
<p>He should have known that Tommy wouldn’t keep his mouth shut.</p>
<p>And now here he is, staring down into the dark water helplessly, searching for any sign of his baby brother. Tubbo clinging to his arm, sobs tearing out of him as he tries to find Tommy in the water. Wilbur knows that neither of them can dive straight into the water, their wings would be soaked in seconds and they would drown. </p>
<p>Wilbur finally comes back to reality, to the reality where he has mere seconds to make a choice about how he's going to go about saving Tommy. He Looks at Tubbo,</p>
<p>“Tubbo I need you to grab onto my arm as tightly as possible, Okay?” His best bet was to just go bobbing for apples style and try and grab him. Tubbo nodded hugging his arm to his chest. Wilbur took a deep breath and pushed himself into the water.</p>
<p>The first shock was the cold, it was late summer why was this water so frigid. He started desperately waving his arm around for something, anything, any jacket, leg or coat. The water began to numb his fingers and his chest felt like it was on fire, he needed air so badly but he refused to come up. He refuses to come up until he feels something that has to be a jacket, which he holds onto and tugs for dear life. At thing point he also pulls on his other arm, the one being held by tubbo, a signal for help. One tubbo takes and begins to help wilbur drag Tommy out the water. </p>
<p>He’s got an arrow sticking out of his chest, so close to his heart it scares him. Wilbur puts his head to the unconscious boys chest, hoping for any sign of life. The softest heartbeat is still hanging out in there and it gives the boys some hope. </p>
<p>“Okay okay, he’s still alive,” He almost cries, still holding him in his arms. </p>
<p>“He’s breathing!! He’s breathing Will,” Now that’s unexpected. being stuck freezing underwater for a minute would certainly put a stop to that but low and behold tubbo does not lie, subtle shallow breaths wheeze out from the younger's chest. </p>
<p>“We’re going to Niki and Fundy, Now.” Wilbur quickly stands, cradling him as carefully as possible as not to disturb and arrow nor whatever life he's clinging on to. Quickly he stretches out the large owl wings that come from his back, giving them a quick shake and spreading them as far as possible ready to take off. He shoots into the air, climbing a hundred ish feet before gliding in the direction of L’manberg. Tubbo not far behind, his smaller pigeon-like wings having to beat a bit faster to keep up.</p>
<p>Ordinarly Wilbur would have gotten there in no time at all but God Tommy was so much heavier than usual. Tommy had a surprising set of wings. something like a parrot but a bit different, they had strange patterns made of yellows, blues and greens. But most importantly they were big. Very big for his age, just a bit smaller than their father’s. So when these wings are soaked with water they are so much heavier, Wilbur has a hard carrying the extra 15 pounds of water weight, He’s almost glad Tommy is unconscious as the pull from the wings just be excuritaing. </p>
<p>The Summer wind has cooled significantly, nipping at his face and arms, any exposed skin. The water makes it feel so much more frigid, He can feel Tommy start shivering in his arms, he cradles him a little closer, wishing he could protect him from the wind a bit better. He runs his thumb along Tommy's arm, not sure if he’s mumbling to himself or Tommy. “We’ll be there soon, Hang on just a while longer” </p>
<p>Wilbur lands heavily, much later than he would have liked to. He rushes, not waiting as Tubbo comes to a clumsy landing, straight towards Niki and Fundy’s little medic station they have set up. It’s a wooden building not much bigger than the Caravan, but it's wider, and stocked with all the medical supplies they have. Whatever remnants of healing potions they have left, bandages, wing slings, some extra cots. Both of them look up the game of chess they were distracting themselves with, Niki springing to her feet,</p>
<p>“Wil, what the hell happened, is he-” Her usual light tone is gone, all that's left in her voice is dread and concern. She runs to meet him, gently placing a hand on Tommy’s head, feeling the ice cold skin under his dripping hair. </p>
<p>“Not yet, There was a duel, he,, He got shot, fell in the water for a minute, I,, Niki I don’t know what to do, help,” She’s never seen her leader, her president, more broken. More downright terrified he’s gotten his family killed. She looks into the pained brown eyes and gives her most reassuring smile. </p>
<p>“We’ll save him, bring him this way,” She nods, leading him inside the warm little medical shack. Fundy must’ve been over hearing as he was gathering things when they walked in and dumping them on a tray beside one of the cots. Niki gently pats that same cot and rushes off to help fundy find whatever else they need. </p>
<p>Wilbur leans over to put the teen down and finds he can’t, he’s let go of Tommy all together but something attaches them still. Tommy’s hand harshly grips the back collar Wilbur’s coat and something in him snaps.</p>
<p>What has he done, Tommy’s a child. He’s just a kid who’s been roped into a horrific war that should have never been his problem in the first place and now he’s on death's door, clinging to the only person who was supposed to protect to the ends of the earth. How has he failed so miserably. He sees now just how small Tommy looks laying there, skin pale, arrow jutting out of his chest, over wise wings too heavy to hold up. </p>
<p>Carefully he reaches for the hand that won’t let go, and pulls it in front of him. It takes a little prying but he let’s go and Wilbur just sits on the floor next to him, not wanting to let go either so he just sits there holding his hand. Watching his chest rise and fall slowly. Niki and Fundy return, talk about their course of action, how they're going to deal with the arrow when the whole room stops.</p>
<p>Tommy lets out a loud sputtering cough, leaning up a bit, his wings not permitting him very far. Wilbur’s there in a second, rubbing his back and waiting for the coughing to subside. It begins to ease slowly and Fundy pipes up,</p>
<p>“It would probably best if you lied back down, it’ll be easier to deal with the injuries and less exhausting for you,” He tries to say it so non schaulnetly, more than likely for Tommy’s sake so he doesn't get scared. Tommy nods, not ready to use his voice yet, and lays back down. “Wilbur, are you sure you wanna be here for this?” Fundy looks at him, his ears twitch a bit as he starts unrolling and cutting bandages. Wilbur takes one look at Tommy, who’s eyes scream in fear, and nods, squeezing his brother's hand for a moment. </p>
<p>“Okay, best to get it over with then,” Wilbur gently runs his hand through Tommy’s still damp hair, ruffling it a bit to try and lighten the mood, make him feel a bit better. It’s a long forty minutes of trying to manage everything, keep Tommy aware, coughing of water, drying wings, trying to access the damage an arrow to the chest caused. Ultimately they determined he was the luckiest boy alive, it hadn’t managed to hit anything vital. Wilbur let out a shuddering sigh of relief as Niki finished tying off the thick bandage, Tommy squirmed for a moment at the tight feeling only to get a light scolding from her, It won’t get any better if he doesn’t let her help. </p>
<p>“Well, you’ll be back on your feet in no time kiddo, some get some rest for now,” She set the leftovers on the tray and ruffled his hair, which he promptly moved away from. </p>
<p>“i’m not a ‘kiddo’ bitch, I’m a grown man,” He sounds exhausted as he tries not to slump against Wilbur who's sitting next to him now. </p>
<p>“Alright, grown man, take a nap. Fundy or I will bring you something to eat later,” She smiles and starts to head to the door, “oh, also you mind if Tubbo comes in? Poor things been sitting by the door looking in like a sad puppy,” </p>
<p>Wilbur actually hears Tommy laugh, it's a little shaken and rough but it’s still a Tommy laugh and that’s more than enough for tonight. “Let Little T in!” He yells in his hoarse voice. Tubbo was just a whirl wind on moving colors, throwing himself into Tommy for a tight hug. Tommy winces for a moment but hugs him right back, It’s another moment that reminds Wilbur how these boys should be far away from this mess, they cling to each other like toddlers, like if they let go one of them will disappear. And when they finally do Tubbo makes no move to get off the tiny cot that barely fits Tommy. He starts carefulling carding his fingers through Tommy’s feathers, weeding out the broken and bent ones from today, trying to straighten them. Tubbo starts going on about something or other, not that it really matters, it's just a blissful distraction for the three of them. Wilbur will stop thinking about what he’s done getting these boys stuck here, Tommy distracted from the sharp pains in chest and the dull ache of his lungs and head, and Tubbo from his worry.</p>
<p>So they sit and listen to him talk until Tommy nods off leaning on wilburs arm. Wilbur finally let’s himself slip into a more eased place, letting one wing rest on the ground, and the other lay protectively over Tommy, and now Tubbo who is laying next to Tommy fitting in like a puzzle piece. Tubbo seems to have the same idea as his wing is also over Tommy bumping Wilbur in the face a bit. He elects to ignore it, making sure not to disturb the youngest who’s still using him as a head rest. Absentmindedly he starts to hum. Quietly at first, a lullaby their dad used to sing them, until it grows into Wilbur singing to the two teens and himself, the words lulling himself slowly to sleep, but he does get to see the soft smile stuck on boys’ faces as the song concludes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ha sorry for any grammer or spelling mistakes, first time im posting anything so yeah. have fun :D.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>